


Вены-дороги

by secretlytodream, Wincent_Cester



Series: R - NC-17 [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlytodream/pseuds/secretlytodream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Смотри на дорогу. Я думал, ты знаешь, как вести эту штуковину.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вены-дороги

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Artery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/165483) by [paxlux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxlux/pseuds/paxlux). 



> Переведено для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.

Где-то на юге Орегона, недалеко от границы со штатом Айдахо, идет дождь. Капли лениво стучат по крыше мотеля, из-за чего даже звук мокрый, а обои отклеиваются полосками. Мокрый не только звук.

Сэм подтягивает коленки, а вместе с ними и простыню, ерошит волосы рукой, туда—сюда, давай же, просыпайся. Смотрит на брата: тот развалился на кровати, как грязный ребенок, взъерошенный и перепачканный, еще немного, и совсем на край сползет. Дин всю жизнь так спал, хоть всегда и утверждал, положа руку на сердце, что это Сэм ночью напоминает жадного осьминога, который старается заполучить каждый дюйм свободного места, будь он проклят, прилипала. Сэм думает, что все как раз наоборот, он помнит, как спал с Дином в одной кровати и как просыпался: с рукой брата на себе, будто Сэм — еще одна подушка; под кучей одеял и ногами Дина; с коленкой прямо у его причиндалов, так, что, если бы Дин дернулся во сне, именно Сэм бы говорил тоном выше как минимум следующие несколько часов.

Они днями могли спорить на эту тему. И будут спорить. Фотографические доказательства — решающий момент, потому что оба буду врать, пока могут, пока не придется обратиться в суд, но это всего лишь перерыв, будет новый созыв — в следующем месяце или три штата спустя.

«Импала» — не символ демократии (хотя Сэм стабильно затевает дорожные бунты раз в несколько месяцев), были уже прецеденты, много раз во многих местах за последние несколько лет, прокурор менялся местами с адвокатом, если было удобно.

Сэм лучше представляет свое дело, а Дин — перевирает показания свидетелей, и когда-нибудь Сэм найдет лазейку, ведь всегда есть лазейка, и он вывернет эту лазейку наизнанку, потому что именно так Дин бы и поступил.

Сэму до сих пор холодно, когда он просыпается. Как будто ему не хватает Дина рядом, его бормотания во сне, как он украдет у Сэма подушку и зароется в нее носом.

Хорошо просыпаться раньше Дина, потому что тогда Сэм может увидеть правду во всей своей хаотичной красе и, черт возьми, где его телефон, он просто обязан заснять это, кадр почти такой же хороший, как тогда утром, когда они оба проснулись от того, что Дин свалился с кровати, все еще пьяный. 

— Не пьяный я, — говорил Дин. — Просто пробую кровать, проверка, заткнись, Сэм, ты похож на злоебучую гиену, когда так ржешь.

Слишком поздно. Дин открыл глаза и смотрит на Сэма. Он что-то пытается говорить, но из-за постоянных зевков ничего непонятно, Сэм не может разобрать ни слова, пока Дин не повторяет несколько раз «кофе, кофе, Сэм, кофе».

Сэм пожимает плечами. Внутри засело странное нервное возбуждение, сегодня надо сваливать, паковать вещички и в путь, они тут уже три дня, и каждый день лил дождь, и пора уже, блин, просто валить отсюда. Головокружение от путешествия, родное сиденье машины, карта, развернутая на коленях, все сорок восемь штатов нижней половины континента. Кто-нибудь, заводите мотор уже, пора в путь.

— Купим по пути из города, — говорит Сэм. У него внутри все переворачивается от одной только мысли, что есть придется на ходу, быстрее, быстрее, быстрее, но он так и остается лежать в кровати, в убогой кровати, с пролежнем посреди матраца. Сэм потягивается — мышца возле левой почки совсем затекла.

— Кофе. Завтрак, — снова пытается Дин, но тоже не двигается с места. Он впечатался щекой в подушку, будто ее приклеили, растекся по матрасу, как будто решил тут поселиться, свесил руку с края кровати, почти касаясь пальцами пола. Снова говорит Сэму:

— Завтрак.

— По пути из города, — отвечает Сэм. — Давай уже в путь.

— Хоть ты и командуешь, будто тебя кто-то пустит за руль, это еще не значит, что тебя действительно пустят за руль, — объясняет ему Дин, неестественно выворачивая руку, чтобы показать средний палец. Сэм не остается в долгу, салютуя брату тем же жестом, как он его и учил.

Дин принимает вертикальное положение, скрючиваясь, как старик, бормочет:

— Не знаю, как ты хочешь, чтобы я функционировал без кофеина. За что мне такой ужасный брат вообще? Вот подожди, уснешь, выброшу тебя на какой-нибудь заправке, поделом будет.

И так далее. Сэм закатывает глаза, а Дин исчезает в ванной и включает душ.

С душем у них такие же отношения, как у людей с зонтами — они пользуются ими быстро, едва стряхивают с тел капли воды. Стоит Дину выйти, как Сэм сразу же ныряет в кабину и уже в безопасности за шторкой произносит:

— Неудивительно, что ты такой злой, попробуй, поработай с таким мизерным достоинством, которое ты называешь членом. Я бы точно сучился по этому поводу.

Засунув в рот зубную щетку, Дин говорит:

— Вот кто бы говорил, у тебя это хроническое. Напомни пополнить аптечку, чтобы у тебя ПМС легче проходил, Саманта.

Сэм отодвигает шторку и зыркает на брата — он терпеть не может это имя, ничего не может с собой поделать, хоть Дин теперь точно подумает, что победил. Конечно же, Дин победно ухмыляется, весь рот перемазан зубной пастой, и Сэм тянется намыленной рукой и развозит эту свежую улыбку по всей его физиономии.

— Вываливайся уже оттуда, Сэм, пять минут. Иначе оставлю тебя тут, пока мхом не порастешь.

Наконец, они выходят из номера мотеля, садятся в машину. Это всего лишь фарс, пародия на собранные действия во время путешествия, потому что Дин постоянно что-то забывает и пытается запутать Сэма, и по какой-то комичной случайности у него это получается, и Сэм буквально спотыкается о Дина, ударяется локтем и головой, когда пытается сесть в машину.

Сэм действительно видит звезды и черт, как же локтю больно, до скрежета зубов больно, а Дин смотрит на него, еле сдерживая смех, и все снова становится ясно.

— Черт возьми, Дин, что я тебе сделал? — спрашивает Сэм. Он не злится по-настоящему, ведь Дин так улыбается, будто сейчас засунет Сэма в мешок и продаст в какой-нибудь цирк. У него глаза блестят, будто он хочет играть, хочет взять на слабо, обычная рутина перед дорогой: валять дурака и обзываться всеми известными оскорблениями.

— Ты родился, сучка. Я был счастлив ровно до того дня несмываемого позора, — объясняет Дин. – Я хотел щенка. Я спросил, можно ли тебя будет обменять. Но всем показалось, что ты более мил, или просто беззащитен, или еще какая хрень.

Самоубийство — спорить с ним до того, как Дин получит кофе, продолжать этот бой без кулаков, так что Сэм просто зыркает на брата. Это должно утихомирить его до дозы кофеина. Просто ждет нужного момента. Он где-то там, в дороге. 

Пока что, сосредоточившись на мести младшего брата, Сэм насвистывает Уилли Нельсона, пока Дин не присоединяется, сам того не замечая. Снова в дороге, как же хорошо снова быть в дороге. Они оба насвистывают песню, проезжая по улице до авто-кафе, чтобы купить кофе и завернутые в пропитанную жиром бумагу сэндвичи с настоящими яйцами, мясом и хлебом.

Идет дождь, они находят шоссе на восток, не прекращая придираться друг к другу и пытаться удержать стаканчики с кофе. Дин кидает упаковку в Сэма, понимает, что свистит.

— Вот же ты заноза, Сэмми.

А Сэм бросает в него пластмассовой ложкой.

— Смотри на дорогу. Я думал, ты знаешь, как вести эту штуковину.

Они в Юте. Дин почти в этом уверен. Кажется, он где-то видел указатель. Может быть. Или в Колорадо. Может, даже в Колорадо. Сэм бы мог ему подсказать. Это же Сэм развлечения ради читает указатели. Сэм — человек с картой. Со-пилот и штурман. Только вот Сэм сейчас бесполезен, потому что спит.

— Эй, спящая красавица, просыпайся, это тебе не бесплатная поездка, — пытается разбудить его Дин. — Чувак, счетчик крутит. — Он хватает Сэма за подбородок, и Сэм начинает отбиваться, резко проснувшись, но Дин не отпускает, даже когда Сэм хватает его за запястье.

— Какого черта, Дин? 

Они вот так и сцепились, хоть Сэм и пытается выбраться из хватки Дина, но хватку на запястье не ослабил. Вот они и тянут туда-сюда, а Дину надо как-то съехать с дороги.

Он довольно ухмыляется, все, как в старые добрые времена.

— Как в старые добрые времена, а, Сэмми, — говорит вслух он. Они, бывало, поедут куда-нибудь далеко-далеко, и Дин постоянно хватал Сэма, обычно какую-нибудь его торчащую конечность, когда Сэм еще был маленьким, и Сэм пытался освободиться, кричал «Отвали! Отстань! Говнюк ты! Отпусти!», а потом сам бросался на Дина, и это уже был бой, и ни один не хотел отпускать первым. Ведь тогда бы пришлось драться до последнего, со всеми вытекающими последствиями и унижением.

Сэм никогда не сдавался Дину, был готов отбиваться с той секунды, как он просыпался по утрам, и до того момента, как закрывал глаза ночью. Ничто не изменило это. Дин доволен, и сейчас, на обочине в Юте – или, может быть, в Колорадо? – Сэм смотрит на него, все еще потерянный после сна, и не ослабляет хватки на запястье Дина, а другой, свободной рукой, готов поймать возможный удар.

— Где мы? – спрашивает Сэм, и Дин наклоняет ему подбородок, стараясь впечатать лицо брата в стекло. Что ты… Хватит! Где мы?

— Ну. В Юте. Или в Колорадо? Они ведь рядом. — Дин пожимает плечами, ерзает на сиденье и кладет свободную руку на руль. Сэм дергается, а потом расслабляется в хватке брата. – Не знаю, — признает он.

— Не знаешь? – с удивлением спрашивает Сэм. Втайне Дин годами думал о том, что вот это конкретное запатентованное выражение лица делает Сэма похожим на идиота; он, как щенок, вылупливает глаза от удивления и злости, будто сейчас начнет лаять. Иногда Дин даже придумывает, на что бы этот лай был бы похож.

Так что он просто накрывает лицо Сэма ладонью.

— Я был занят.

— Занят. Чем же?

— Вел машину. Знаешь, чтобы мы в канаву не съехали. Какая разница, в каком мы штате вообще. Главное, что живы.

— И за это спасибо надо говорить уж точно не тебе.

Дин сжимает руку на лице Сэма, а Сэм – на запястье Дина. Вот так и сцепились.

— Хорошо быть живым.

— Надо ценить маленькие радости.

Сэм кивает, и именно благодаря этому странному молчаливому согласию освобождается от Дина, но тот пытается снова схватить брата. Сэм не отпустил его руку, толкает к рулю, и, черт, какие же у Сэма длиннющие руки. Дин понимает, что, возможно, он слишком сильно старается облапать. Лучше заговорить ему зубы и отвлечь.

— Так. Где солнце?

— Сзади. Где-то. Ты что, слепой, что ли? — сердито смотрит Дин, а Сэм только усмехается. Он что-то замышляет, Дин знает — у него появилась морщина на лбу: Сэм точно что-то обдумывает, задрот хренов.

— Сколько времени?

Ответ на этот вопрос Дин знает. Он проверил часы, пока решал, какой проказ обрушить на спящего брата в этот раз, будто от времени что-то зависело. Был почти вечер, пора бы уже и над Сэмом поиздеваться, нечего спать, лучше бы хоть как-то развлек.

Сэм все еще не отпустил руку, ошибка природы, блин, он толкает Дина, чуть не впечатывает его локоть в клаксон.

— Смотри, чё делаешь, а то пешком пойдешь, — Сэм прищуривает глаза, Дин смотрит на него и через секунду наваливается на брата, но Сэм удерживает его на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Черт бы тебя побрал. Дин надувает губы.

— Который час…

— У тебя есть часы. Если бы ты меня отпустил, смог бы проверить. Уже большой мальчик, сам скажи, который час.

Сэм сильнее сжимает пальцы.

— Ладно. Говнюк. Около четырех. Наверное.

— Тогда мы едем на восток. Наверное. Знаю, трудно поверить, Дин, но солнце вокруг тебя не вращается, — заканчивает Сэм, еще сильнее сжимая Дину руку, пока та не начинает неметь.

— Открытие века, Билл Най. Дай позвоню Пулитцеровскому комитету. 

— В смысле, целые галактики вокруг тебя не вращаются. Луна, звезды. Красивые девчонки. Ничего. Прости, старик, ты просто не настолько притягателен, — объясняет Сэм, ухмыляясь, и одними губами выговаривает слово «физика».

— Тогда чего ты тут забыл? — спрашивает Дин. Прикусывает язык. Сильно.

Сэм отпускает. Смотрит куда-то за лобовое окно, будто там вдалеке что-то есть. Улыбается, слабо совсем.

— Загадка науки.

Он отодвигается дальше от Дина, ближе к двери, больше не говорит ничего, даже своего задротного «по той же причине, почему собаки вылизывают себя: кто знает». Дину больше нечего делать, и он выруливает «Импалу» на дорогу.

Когда он решается посмотреть на Сэма, проверить, не уснул ли он, только и всего, у Сэма на лбу снова появилась линия. Он о чем-то думает.

Юта или Колорадо. Где-то. Наверное.

Они в Небраске. Дин замечает две огромные статуи дракона цвета золота, которые охраняют вход в китайский ресторанчик, заруливает на парковку, с радостью заявляя, что как раз время ланча.

— Уже почти два.

— Ну, почти ланч.

Сэм знает, драконы во всем виноваты, потому что Дин заглядывает в открытые пасти перед тем, как зайти внутрь. Сэм удивляется, что Дин ничего не говорит. «Драконы, Сэмми! Черт, да, детка!», но видит, как у брата светится лицо, пока тот осматривает дизайн ресторана. Драконы же.

Еда очень вкусная, и раз это не ресторан еды на вынос, то и едят они не из картонных коробочек, они едят так, как их научил отец: Дин заказывает пиво, а Сэм — курицу; они делятся друг с другом, когда приносят тарелки, переполненные рисом.

— Чем займемся? — спрашивает Дин, слизывая соевый соус с вилки. Сэм, видимо, отвлекся, потому что понять не может, в чем вопрос.

— Эм… охотой?

— Да ладно тебе. Куда поедем?

Перемешивая в соусе рис — очень серьезное занятие, которое требует внимания, — Сэм говорит:

— Туда, где есть охота?

Дин пинает его под столом носком ботинка.

— Есть что-нибудь на примете?

Дин наблюдает за ним, будто Сэм — телевизор, а кабельное не работает, так что Сэм не спеша достает телефон, притворяется, что пролистывает сводки новостей.

— Нет, — признается он. Ему интересно: Дин внимательно смотрит на его пальцы, и Сэм показывает ему средний палец. Дин закатывает глаза. — Ни хрена.

— Ну так давай поедем куда-нибудь, — не унимается Дин, накалывая кусок говядины, жует задумчиво. Не дожевав, начинает с полным ртом: — Давай займемся чем-нибудь.

— Ты что, приглашаешь меня на свидание? Чувак, у тебя отвратительные манеры.

Дин ртом повторяет слово «отвратительные», искоса смотрит на Сэма и снова пинает его.

— Что за… Нет, Сэм, что ж ты такой… такой? — «сумасшедший», подчеркнуто озадаченно спрашивает он, указывая ему на голову.

— Ты во всем виноват.

Сэм, правда, так думает. Ну, с одной стороны. Дин — эдакий дикарь, с которым он вырос, некая сила, с которой Сэму приходилось считаться все эти годы. Дин — это само определение здравого смысла по версии Сэма. А все остальное он просто не понимал.

— А приз?

Сэм кидает в него печеньем с предсказанием, Дин ловит его, аккуратно раскрывает ладони, смотрит сердито:

— Чувак! Нельзя ломать печенье с предсказаниями!

Его брат, полный детских суеверий и верящий в самые странные вещи, чего Сэм почти не может терпеть и от чего накатывает волна любви, сидит сейчас напротив в этом конкретном ресторане, потому что… Драконы. 

— А ты хотел куда-то конкретно поехать? – спрашивает он, возя брокколи по тарелке.

Дин надувает губы.

— Нет.

— Хорошо, что поговорили.

— У меня бывают хорошие идеи, Сэмми.

— Конечно. Ты только что это доказал.

Дин опять многострадально закатывает глаза.

— Можно поехать к Бобби, — предлагает Сэм.

— Эй, глянь-ка, можно же к Бобби поехать!

— Я только что это сказал.

Оба замолкают. Опять патовая ситуация. Просто вау. Они прямо-таки генераторы гениальных идей. Дин бормочет:

— Должно же быть хоть что-нибудь.

Сэм сутулится на стуле, вертит в руках телефон. В каждом штате есть что-то, они просто еще не нашли всего, он в этом уверен. Дин и мертвого сможет переубедить, пора бы уже Сэму запомнить это, но теперь и он хочет чем-то заняться.

Дин разрывает упаковку, достает печенье с предсказанием и прикладывает его ко лбу.

— В будущем тебя ждут кукурузные поля, — проговаривает он и разламывает печенье, читает предсказание: — Тьфу, даже не настоящее предсказание.

Сэм почти не замечает, как Дин оплачивает счет, так он приклеился к телефону. Дин тянет его за локоть.

— Пошли, если ты, конечно, не хочешь поселиться тут и перепробовать все из меню. — Он почти забывает свое печенье с предсказанием, и чуть не подпрыгивает, когда Дин запихивает его Сэму в задний карман.

— Какого черта, Дин? Мне уже не пять лет!

— Ага. Я вообще удивляюсь, что ты сам себе шнурки завязать можешь.

Они выходят из ресторана, Дин говорит:

— Потри Будде живот, Сэм. Нам понадобится вся удача, какую только можно получить.

Вот что-что, но такое брату просто никогда не следует говорить, поэтому Сэм послушно трет живот смеющемуся Будде, а Дин довольно фыркает.

Удача действительно на их стороне. Сэм кое-что нашел.

— Кархэндж.

— Кархэндж, — Дин облокачивается о машину, медленно кивая, будто терпеливо ждет еще чего-то от Сэма.

— Да, как Стоунхэндж…

Дин надувает щеки и высовывает язык, выражая этим свое полнейшее пренебрежение, и лишь чудом не попадает слюнями в Сэма.

— …только с машинами. Целыми штабелями машин.

Сэм будто сорвал чеку с гранаты. У Дина все тело словно начинает светиться, Сэм поверить не может, он так ошеломлен, что чувствует жар от тела брата, будто тот сейчас начнет искры пускать.

Им придется возвращаться той же дорогой, какой они приехали, но это всего лишь пара часов, а озорная улыбка у Дина становится все шире, это знак: что-то грядет. Это война. И Сэм опять останется без горячей воды.

Все это так глупо и так здорово, они мчатся по шоссе, и Дин не поет – кричит, на что хватает воздуха. Сэм думает, что будет, прикоснись он к Дину сейчас. Наверное, это как прикоснуться к электрическому забору – его шарахнет током так, что он либо вылетит из машины, либо останется без мозгов. Он вздрагивает, внутри все переворачивается, как от предвкушения нового путешествия.

Дин не перестает бросать на Сэма взгляд. Он безумно рад, и они оба улыбаются друг другу как идиоты, без явной на то причины. Удары сердца подстраиваются под бой барабанов, они словно летят – низко и быстро. Когда они приезжают на место, на это пустое поле с машинами посередине, Дин начинает щелкать фотографии на телефон, заставляет Сэма сфотографировать его на фоне машин. Вот же дурень, любитель осмотреть достопримечательности.

Сэм не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось.

— А как насчет Ранчо Кадиллаков?

Подержанные драндулеты, зарытые где-то в Техасской земле и ее окрестностях, двухкилограммовые стейки — за бесплатно, если управишься с ними за час. Все. Назад дороги нет. Их разделяет несколько штатов, так что Сэм продолжит искать охоту по пути, потому что он не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось, он хочет, чтобы брат и дальше болтал без умолку, жуя слова, будто пьяный, и постоянно трогал Сэма. 

— Сэмми, не спи, или клянусь Богом, я тебе рожу разрисую! Маркером. Всю твою морду. Хрен потом на люди выйдешь.

— Тебя вообще никогда нельзя на люди пускать.

Дин корчит из себя оскорбленного, но Сэм думает, что брат втайне принимает эти слова за по-диновски странный комплимент, потому что Сэм не промолчал, когда речь зашла о внешности, потому что заметил.

Конечно, это никакой не комплимент на самом деле.

Техас встречает их почти так же, как и любой другой штат, но некоторые жители не очень жалуют проходимцев за бильярдным столом. Наверное, поэтому спокойный вечер в среду, когда посетители попивали пиво, никого не трогая, закончился наставленным на них дробовиком и кулаками. Винчестеры не идиоты, в конце концов, намек поняли. Сэм за рулем, потому что успел первым и ключи каким-то волшебным образом оказались у него. Он мчится напролет, да самого штата Миссисипи. Дин аккуратно отключает звук на телефоне, притворяясь, что пытается поймать сигнал, проверить голосовую почту, хотя на самом деле пытается сфотографировать Сэма, пока тот не видит. Фотография брата, вот так, за рулем его любимой скоростной детки, расслабленного и открытого, с копной волос развивающихся на ветру, мчится, как будто это его вторая натура.

Сэм, веселья ради, зачитывает указатели, так что Дин слышит, когда они пролетают мимо границы штата. Сэм напевает себе под нос: «эм-загогулина-загогулина-и, загогулина-загогулина-и, горбун-горбун-и».

Брат у него тот еще чудак, все шесть футов роста, и Дину вдруг хочется отпраздновать этот факт. Так что в итоге они оказываются в баре.

Буква «В» не работает на указателе. Дин спрашивает:

— Пио?

— Конечно, если ты платишь, я никогда не откажусь от «пиа», — отвечает Сэм.

— А я тебя неплохо выучил, никогда не отказываешься от «пиа», — соглашается Дин.

И Дин как-то застрял в этом моменте, залип на Сэме, и, когда они заходят в бар, мозг не успевает сработать, и он заказывает «пио», но потом, прокашлявшись, поправляется на «пиво». Официантка, кажется, не замечает, но Сэм ржет до слез, будто влил в себя весь бар, и Дин пинает его под столом, потому что Сэм просто не может заткнуться.

Наверное поэтому Дин следом заказывает шоты, Сэм ведь не заткнется никак, с новой силой начинает смеяться каждый раз, как посмотрит на Дина, а на Дина он смотрит ведь часто, потому что никак не может перестать смеяться. Замкнутый круг.

Но после шотов Сэм становится еще раскрепощенней и веселее, он весь превращается в неразборчивые слова, а Дин повторяет за ним, чувствуя, как внутри растекается приятное мягкое чувство, когда они вместе опрокидывают еще по шоту и запивают пивом.

Сэм пытается показать фокус — перс…прес…прес-с-т-ж — престидижитация, как он выразился, ловкость рук, игра в «наперсток», и Дин внимательно следит, пытается не пропустить ничего, потому что он уж точно не проиграет, Сэм не обдурит его, не украдет его сердце или его деньги, не сегодня, когда они собирают пустые стопки и бутылки из-под пива, словно соревнуются. Победитель забирает все.

Сэм показывает фокус, размахивая руками, а Дин не может оторваться.

— Ты хоть представляешь, Дин? Представляешь? Майкл Бэй постоянно что-то взрывает, серьезно, везде огонь, — Сэм разводит руками, показывая взрыв, шипит, изображая звук взрыва. – У этого чувака серьезная склонность к разрушению.

— Отличный огонь. Можно подумать, ты не хочешь постоянно что-то взрывать, — Дин следит, он знает фокусы брата, что Сэм превращается в самого счастливого человека, когда пьяный, постоянно вертит в руках вещи на столе, так что Дину просто хочется схватить его за грудки и встряхнуть как следует, пока Сэм снова не засмеется, вцепившись в Дина, будто от этого зависит вся его жизнь. Сэм даже не понимает, что именно это и делает, он слишком счастлив, алкоголик хренов. Низко вот так дурачить Дина, он каждый раз ведется. Почти как рефлекс собаки Павлова.

— Взрывать все подряд это по твоей части, пи-ро-мань-як, — бормочет Сэм. – Хватит путать меня с собой, — и на минуту Дину кажется, что именно это он и сделал, классическое преступление, кража, и Сэм будто вскрыл какой-то сейф внутри Дина одним прикосновением. Сэм обокрал Дина. 

Дин сразу подхватывает, не давая брату продолжить мысль:

— Только дай бензина да спички.

— И ты будешь счастливым человеком, — заканчивает Сэм, растекаясь в улыбке, хмурится. — Туалет. Надо отлить.

— Готов ехать вообще? – спрашивает Дин. Надо подышать свежим воздухом, Сэм забирает у него весь кислород.

Поднявшись, Сэм без особого интереса смотрит по сторонам, пожимает плечами.

— Ага, конечно. 

Он бредет в туалет, пока Дин пытается достать купюры из бумажника. 

По пути Сэма останавливает милая фигуристая девушка. Она кажется знакомой, Дин ее сразу узнает. Она весь вечер глазела на Сэма, несколько раз проплывала мимо их столика, медленно покачивая бедрами, пока Сэм с Дином спорили о Парке Юрского Периода: надо было возвести его в разряд особых заповедников высшего масштаба. 

— Вот скажи, что ты не хотел бы себе на стену чучело головы тираннозавра, Сэмми. Будешь потом всем рассказывать: «Ну да, говнюк погнался за мной, пытался, блядь, меня сожрать, но теперь его голова висит у меня на стене, так что кто победил?». 

Он помнит эту девушку, и у него внутри все переворачивается, когда он смотрит, как та кладет ладонь Сэму на руку, как смотрит на брата, бесстыдно приглашая. Дин бросает деньги на стол.

Ему надо отлить. Просто так получилось, что эта деваха, пытающаяся склеить его брата, у него на пути. Нет, что вы, Дин горд тем, что братцу светит сегодня, Дин очень гордился тем, как объяснил Сэму про тычинки и пестики, когда тот был моложе. Как рассказал Сэму все скользкие подробности, что куда вставлять, так сказать. Сейчас, в баре в Миссисипи, Дину смешно. Но на этой девчонке слишком много косметики, ее лицо будто перемазано глазурью, и, когда Дин подходит ближе — мать господня, от нее просто несет духами.

— Эй, Сэмми, — зовет он, будто действительно хочет что-то сказать. Девушка отзывается первой: 

— Прошу прощения.

Она не двигается с места, стоит, будто метит свою территорию. Двигай, не на что пялиться. Сэму всегда лучше удавалось устрашающе стоять вот так, но и Дин это неплохо делает, расправляет плечи, запускает руки в карманы. Девчонка не перестает на него смотреть.

Сэм криво улыбается Дину, говорит:

— Эй, чувак, уже заплатил?

— Ага. Пит-стоп, да поедем отсюда.

Он уходит, хлопая Сэма по плечу, потом шлепает по щеке, едва успевает прикусить язык и не назвать Сэма «деткой», смеха ради.

— К черту, — вздыхает девушка, щелкая пальцами, и Сэму уж точно не надо идти в заднюю комнату с какой-то девицей, которая так легко сдается, прикидываясь, будто ей уже скучно. Дин не остается узнать ответ Сэма на его выходку, в этом весь и трюк, просто развернись и уйди в туман. Не только Сэм умеет показывать фокусы.

Дин моет руки, когда Сэм заваливается в туалет, прямиком идет к толчку и почему-то смеется, увидев Дина. 

— Мой рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, — через плечо говорит Сэм. – Где же ты оставил своего коня, скажи лучше сейчас, чтобы я не наступил в лошадиное дерьмо.

— Снаружи на парковке. Уверен, ты заметил моего черного коня.

— Черного. Это значит, что ты, скорее всего, злой. Или, подожди… здесь нет… без «скорее всего». Ты злой. Ты однажды мне жвачку в волосы залепил.

— Злым всегда достаются самые лучшие игрушки, — вслух рассуждает Дин, все еще залипнув на «о да, черный конь».

— И все леденцы. Сок. Никогда не понимал, зачем ты отбирал у меня весь мой сок.

Опираясь о раковину, Дин смотрит в зеркало, ковыряется в зубах. Теперь ему хочется сока. Сэм отталкивает его, огромными клешнями открывает воду. Он поймал Дин врасплох — тот до сих пор думает про сок.

— Ты ждешь награду какую-то, что ли? — спрашивает Сэм, встряхивая руки от воды; он хоть и пьян, но скорость от этого не страдает. Дин иногда об этом забывает и поэтому не ожидает, что Сэм хватает его за воротник. — За то, что защитил мою честь? — он ухмыляется, будто угрожает, что не оставит Дину шансов удержаться.

Насколько Сэм знает, Дин отдает не меньше, чем получает. Поэтому Дин хватает Сэма за куртку, ботинки скрипят по дешевому линолеуму, потому что черта с два Дин просто так сдастся в этой странной борьбе, но силы равны и, наверное, поэтому, когда Дин его толкает, Сэм спотыкается, и они вместе заваливаются в кабинку.

Ближний бой. Сэм смеется с собственной глупости, а потом дверь в туалет распахивается, и Дин зажимает Сэму рот рукой.

Сходив в туалет, незваный гость моет руки, ругается на бумажные полотенца и уходит. Все это время Дин готов умереть, а у Сэма глаза безумца и он, осмелев, небрежно лижет Дину ладонь.

— Это еще что было? — спрашивает Сэм слишком громко и с напускной злостью.

— Два чувака в туалете, и создавалось ощущение, что ты слишком хорошо тут проводишь время, любовник, — То еще объяснение, но что уж есть. Иллюстрация один: Дину приходится вытереть ладони о джинсы, потому что Сэм обслюнявил их все.

— Из-за двух пар ботинок в одной кабинке все кажется еще лучше, — равнодушно отвечает Сэм. — Весь в коже, Дин, — он цокает языком, Дин бесится от этого звука, знает, что он означает – очко в мою пользу — Сэм глубокомысленно кивает и выбирается из кабинки. Дверца закрывается за ним.

И тишина. Но Сэм там, ждет Дина, хоть и притворяется, что это не так. Дин знает правила этой игры, остается в кабинке, кричит: — А что насчет моей награды?

— За что? За грязные барные туалеты? Просто охренеть, как романтично, — протягивает Сэм. – Ты меня водишь по самым лучшим местам. — Дверь в туалет снова хлопает. Может, Сэм ушел, так что Дин выглядывает из кабинки проверить. Просто какой-то парень, кажется, он слишком сильно проспиртовался.

Сэм подталкивает парня, указывает большим пальцем в сторону Дина, заговорщически подмигивает и шепчет:

— Ромео упустил шанс меня трахнуть, — и уходит.

Дин хлопает дверью кабинки и запирает ее. Прячется, как лиса в норе, пока все люди не уходят.

Может, он обдумывает мучительно долгую Сэмову смерть.

Ромео.

Ну, хоть ключи от машины в этот раз остались у него.

Всю дорогу до Миссисипи они спорят, хотя это скорее Дин, совершенно забыв про логику, пытается переспорить Сэма. Так они проезжают Алабаму, Джорджию, почти въезжают в Южную Каролину, но оба уже вымотались и разозлились еще до того, как доезжают до границы. Так что останавливаются в Джорджии.

Сэм не уверен, что помнит, о чем они спорили в последний раз, но знает, что начал Дин. Как и все остальные споры за последние двести миль. Ему не особенно хочется прощать брата. Они грохают всем, чем можно, маневрируя в комнате мотеля; Дин из кожи вон лезет, как хочет быть альфа-самцом в этой ситуации, помечая все, до чего может добраться — обе кровати, лампу, телевизор, дистанционный пульт, стол, ноутбук Сэма, его сумку, его зубную щетку, полотенце — оставляя после себя беспорядок.

Сэма это уже достало. Он замолкает, потому что иногда тишина — единственное действенное оружие, а Дин пытается заставить его думать, брат полез в перестрелку с ножом, но у него ничего не получится. Сэм научился молчать еще очень давно, просто смотреть в окно, позволяя мыслям проноситься мимо вместе с рисунком за окном. Настроение подстраивается под мелькающие телефонные столбы — то вниз, то вверх, опять вниз и снова вверх. Он злится. Он устал. Ему одиноко и он в отчаянии.

Дин самозабвенно болтает о чем-то, даже больше, чем когда он в хорошем настроении, говорит так, будто скоро цена за слова взлетит до небес и будет выше, чем за золото, а сами слова станут еще более редкими, чем даже чудофлоний. Можно будет торговать этими словами на бирже, а Дин сейчас скупает все акции. Сэму хочется сказать ему, чтобы следил за базаром, но шутка получится злой, а сама суть и так не дойдет до Дина, потому что тот перестал обращать внимание на настроение Сэма еще где—то в Алабаме, а сейчас болтает только ради того, чтобы раззадорить Сэма. Или наполнить тишину в машине так, как не может музыка.

Наконец он затыкается, и Сэм выдыхает.

На заправке в Джорджии безумно жарко, и воздух пропах бензином и сахаром, запахом, который Сэм никогда не понимал. Дин стоит, опершись о машину и скрестив ноги, руки в карманах. Он закрыл глаза, и даже не видя мир, он будто смотрит на все со злостью. Сэм наблюдает, как брат запрокидывает голову, но не открывает глаз.

Дело в том, что Дин сводит Сэма с ума даже в хорошие дни. Сэм — та сила, что движет Дином. Именно так. Называйте, как хотите, но этого достаточно, чтобы в большинстве случаев довести Сэма до ручки. 

— Хватит пялиться, — говорит Дин все так же, не открывая глаз, меняет положение, чтобы улечься головой на машину.

— Параноишь, — отзывается Сэм и идет в маленькое здание за кофе и жрачкой.

Сэм все ждет, когда выстрелит ружье на стене, потому что все никак не может понять, что же в его брате такого, что постоянно его бесит. То, что Дин может выкинуть какую-нибудь глупость, уже давно не новость. «Смотри, Сэм, я сейчас засуну всю пачку «Туинкиз» в рот!» или еще что такое же идиотское, безрассудное и беспечное, такое свободное. «Что? О, это Бренда, она тату-мастер, что скажешь, Сэмми, хочешь себе птичку на заднице?», а потом Дин куда-то пропадает и возвращается уже перемазанный помадой и идет вразвалку, довольно ухмыляясь.

А Сэму хочется его задушить.

— Сэм, мармеладные мишки тебе голову не откусят, — замечает Дин. — Нечего на них так смотреть.

Так что Сэм смотрит на Дина именно вот так, и тот скрещивает руки на груди.

— Я слышал, что легче их сначала съесть.

Потом он преспокойно прохаживается, будто он однажды не станет причиной Сэмовой кончины. Сэм ходит по крохотным рядам, тащит упаковки с полок, стараясь не попадаться Дину на глаза и не думать о том, когда они теперь остановятся где-нибудь, как далеко или где. Может, он просто прикинется, что заболел, будет угрожать, что блеванет прямо в машине, а потом, когда они все же доедут до мотеля, заползет под одеяло и проспится как следует в попытке избавиться от этого непонятного желания разрушать.

Он кидает еду на кассе, и Дин тут же материализуется, словно из воздуха, с газировками. Сэм уходит, пусть Дин платит, нужно убраться подальше, ему нужно пространство.

Но, блядь, конечно же – они ведь на заправке, куда ему идти, кроме как прямиком на дорогу и под машину. Какая замечательная идея. Он усаживается на капот, злобно улыбаясь, когда машина покачивается под его весом, и ставит ноги на бампер. Он сгорбился, словно стервятник, и от этого ему становится немного лучше.

Он терпеть не может ругаться с Дином. Их ссоры совсем не похожи на ссоры с отцом. Когда Сэм спорит с Дином, ему кажется, что терять ему есть куда больше. Все. Они оба слишком упрямые и иногда не знают, как признать вину и прекратить ссору, и иногда кажется, что все их силы уходят только на то, чтобы не придушить друг друга.

В Джорджии теплое солнце, где-то в траве квакает лягушка, а небо какого-то непонятного голубого оттенка. Сэм вдыхает запах заправки — бензин и сахар, разбавленные выхлопными газами. Он закрывает глаза, вспоминает, как Дин делал то же самое меньше пятнадцати минут назад.

Они оба неправы, о чем бы ни спорили. Оба неправы. Но Сэм все равно чувствует себя правым, потому что Дин терпеть этого не может, когда они вот так вот ссорятся, срываются и рычат друг на друга — Сэм тоже не любит такие ситуации – но старается залезть Сэму буквально под кожу зудом и ныть, пока они не начнут какой-нибудь новый спор. И все по новой.

Вдруг его кто-то хватает за колени, и он дергается так резко, что чуть не падает с капота. Это всего лишь Дин. Он грустно улыбается и крепче сжимает пальцы, чтобы удержать Сэма.

— Я бы не убил тебя при свете дня, Сэм, — говорит брат. — Пора бы тебе это уже запомнить. Нельзя рисковать, слишком много копов охотится за этой мордашкой.

— А по мне, так это твои проблемы. Я бы тебя пристукнул даже при свете дня и целой толпе свидетелей, а после я бы объяснил копам, что избавил мир от такого самоуверенного психического дегенерата, занозы в заднице и сукиного сына. Они бы мне медаль дали. Огромную, как тарелка.

Это больше, чем Сэм сказал за последние два штата, и он не может сдержать победную улыбку, которая, словно точка, завершает его речь.

— И будет тут почетный знак. На этом месте, в этот день, Сэм Винчестер убил своего брата за то, что тот был говнюком, тем самым спася нас от большой проблемы. Настоящий герой, этот Сэм Винчестер. А может, целый памятник сделают. Особенно после того, как они заценят твое досье.

Дин переваливается на Сэма, от чего машина опять качается.

— Столько преступлений, и так мало времени.

В Джорджии теплое солнце, и Дин так внимательно смотрит на него, едва улыбаясь, что Сэм решает, что, может быть, они могут и мир заключить.

— Признай, что ты говнюк. Просто охренеть, какой говнюк.

— Только если ты признаешь, что стопроцентный нытик.

— И не мечтай.

— Тогда и ты не мечтай.

Сэм вскидывает бровь, и Дин утыкается локтями брату в колени.

— Вот же сволочь! – Сэм вслепую машет руками, задевает Дина в плечо.

— Это ты сволочь, сволочь! Я еще думал, может, разрешу тебе сесть за руль, но теперь, — возмущается Дин, — шанс упущен. Удачи в следующий раз, приятель.

А потом, к превеликому удивлению Сэма, Дин начинает чистую показуху: у брата хватает наглости выглядеть так, будто он побитая лань, даже глаза выпучил и губы надул, и трет плечо, будто это ужасная боевая рана, которая по зиме начинает ныть,

— И как мне теперь вести, а? Сэм? Серьезно!

Дергая дверь, Сэм говорит:

— Черт, Дин, какой-то малюсенький удар и ты все, выбыл? Как охуенно грустно. Неудивительно, что ты пытаешься компенсировать.

— Поцелуй, чтобы зажило, — требует Дин. – Я, между прочим, пострадал, — Сэм прямо тут умрет, на заправке, стараясь не заржать. И как только он всего минут двадцать назад с радостью поколотил бы брата?

— Поцелуй.

— Нет. Пошел в жопу. Поехали.

Дин фыркает и забирается в машину, они срываются с места в поисках дороги, и Сэм даже умудряется забыть, сколько отвратной еды купил, окутанный злостью: он теперь сидит в целом озере различных упаковок.

Он решает сконцентрироваться на упаковке вяленого мяса. В какой-то момент Дин ерошит ему волосы и говорит: «Эй, Сэм, смотри, видишь? Ты смотришь?». А потом набивает рот шоколадными батончиками, сколько влезает.

Сэм смеется, потому что в этом весь Дин; его брат атакует, словно вирус, самая настоящая эпидемия, лекарства от которой просто не существует. Блядь, спасибо еще, что Дин третий раз не потребовал «поцеловать ваву», потому что Сэм точно бы сделал это.

Это не входит в их маршрут — ха, маршрут — но Дин решает, что они просто обязаны всю дорогу через обе Каролины что-то жевать. К тому моменту, когда они добираются до Вирджинии, у Сэма болит живот от пончиков.

— Дин, если я еще хоть один съем, я блевану прямо в машине.

— Это ж всего лишь пончики, что они тебе сделали?

Сэм убирает волосы с лица, зыркает на брата, допивает кофе и засыпает, а Дин думает, не достать ли еще одну коробку пончиков, просто, чтобы она была. Будто они просто так появились в машине. Упс, теперь же надо их съесть.

Пончики действуют ему на нервы: блевотина в машине — довольно сильная угроза, и Дин думает, что пончики — не достаточное основание для такой жестокости. Ему интересна эта сторона Сэма, паренька, который ставит ультиматумы и всю жизнь угрожает. Он пытается решить эту головоломку — младшего брата — сосунок, который вырос и превратился в монстра, размером с целую гору, даже прическа такая же безумная, он никогда ничего не забывает и просто не может отпустить, слишком сильно реагирует на такие простые вещи, как пончики.

Без него, без этого огромного идиота на соседнем сиденье, Дин в полной растерянности, потому что кто ж еще жалуется на пончики и заставляет Дина останавливаться, чтобы постирать одежду, когда у них уж точно есть чистое еще на несколько дней, разрешает Дину красть луковые кольца и картошку, помидоры и иногда огурчики (но украденный огурчик – это последняя капля, дальше война) и говорит Дину переодеть рубашку, потому что на этой какое-то странное пятно, нельзя же с людьми вот так разговаривать, господи, как ты только умудряешься затащить кого-то в постель, старик, хотя нет, лучше не рассказывай, я не хочу знать, нет, иди в жопу, я же сказал, заткнись, не говори ни слова, ты что, хочешь, чтобы я тебя избил до полусмерти?

Дин не знает, что делать, если не может найти Сэма в толпе. Он всегда его находит, как будто какое—то мировое открытие, и, когда он снова переключается на дорогу, они уже в Вирджинии, и Сэм бормочет имя брата во сне.

Дважды.

Может, поэтому они в Вирджинии и заблудились. Даже с картой, и то заблудились. И Дин несется по шоссе, миль на двадцать превышая лимит, и не знает, что делать: надо бы разбудить Сэма, блядь, прямо сейчас, чтобы тот посмотрел карту и сказал, куда их, черт возьми, завез Дин; или позволить Сэму спать и дальше, посмотреть, что тот еще пробубнит во сне.

Может, его имя. Опять.

Он знает, что рискует, Сэм может начать болтать о маленьких пони, и стоп, а при чем тут тогда Дин? Черт возьми, где они вообще?

— Сэм. Сэмми. Сэм-ми-и-и. Сэммич. Саманта. Сэмаламадиндон. ДОЛБОЕБ, — Дин пихает брата в плечо несколько раз, три раза, четыре, чтобы уж наверняка, и пятый, чтобы поточнее, он сейчас начнет его уже за волосы тянуть, но Сэм просыпается, сразу начинает отбиваться, парень даже во сне отбивается.

— Ты только что назвал меня «долбоебом»?

— Это же твое среднее имя, разве нет?

— Такое же, как у тебя «мудак».

— О, хорошо, ты проснулся, — произносит Дин.

— Ты, блядь, уже пытаешься мне день испортить, — ворчит Сэм. – Наверное поэтому и проснулся.

— Ой, да заткнись ты и найди карту.

Мимо проносится самодельный указатель: хлипкая картонка, привязанная к двум столбам, по краям обклеенная лентами, развевающимися на ветру.

ДОРОГА.

Слова написаны детской рукой, большие черные буквы, и Сэм замечает следующий, тыча пальцем в стекло:

НА.

ЯРМАРКУ.

— Чувак, ярмарка! – говорит Дин чересчур довольно и сразу чувствует себя глупо. Сэм не может выбрать: то ли уставиться на него с открытым ртом, то ли последить внимательно, может, еще какие знаки заметит. А теперь Дину еще и объяснять надо, блин, вот всегда так.

— Ну ярмарка же, — терпеливо повторяет он. – Пирог, барбекю, сахарная вата, карусели, будем жрать, а потом блевать на карусели, пирог…

— Ты уже говорил про пирог, — отзывается Сэм, замечая еще один указатель. Ленты уже сильнее развеваются.

ЕЩЕ.

Он мимолетно улыбается Дину, знает, что Дин любит эту улыбку, ждет ее всегда с нетерпением, как маленький ребенок на Хэллоуин.

ДВЕ. МИЛИ. ВПЕРЕД.

— Ага, ярмарка, — говорит Сэм, улыбаясь. – Спорю, тебя первого стошнит.

— Это мы еще посмотрим. Погоди.

Сэм ухмыляется — вот же засранец. Дин чуть не съезжает с дороги, пытаясь рассмотреть следующий указатель.

Это фермерская ярмарка, огромная, растянувшаяся ярмарка со всем, что только можно придумать: палатками, исполнителями кантри, игровыми павильонами, киосками с различными вкусностями, каруселями и едой повсюду. В шесть вечера будет соревнование скрипачей, а сразу после — танцы. Дин безумно рад, что у них есть наличка, потому что он хочет скупить все и сразу. Еще только время ланча, жизнь кипит, каждый павильон, каждый киоск, карусели — все работает, ярко горят огни, шумит народ, и, когда он смотрит на Сэма, тот кажется таким же ярким, сияющим даже, и улыбается во весь рот.

Еды так много, что хоть объешься, и Сэм рядом с ним с тарелками с барбекю и ветчиной, кукурузой и картошкой пюре, капустный салат навален горой, печеные бобы с коричневым сахаром, кукурузный хлеб. Из пирогов сочится черничный и вишневый сок. После всей это еды надо бы походить, а то больше ни на что не будешь способен, так что, как только Дин находит тир, он тащит Сэма прямиком туда.

— Вот, как надо. Смотри и учись, мелкий.

Сэм скрещивает руки на груди, фыркая, но не перестает улыбаться. Дин оплачивает пять выстрелов. Он чувствует, как кровь закипает, когда он берет в руки ружье, даже несмотря на то, что это на самом деле не настоящее ружье, вспоминает, как они с Сэмом стреляли по банкам в такие похожие дни: хорошая погода, ветра нет, смотри на цель, Сэмми.

Он стреляет, попадая четко в цель, одна за другой, их словно ветром сдувает, пока он не добирается до пятой. Сэм наклоняется и шепчет:

— Только что прошли самые огромные сиськи, какие я когда-либо видел.

И вот же черт, Дин промахивается. 

Он не уверен, кого винить — сиськи или Сэма, — пока не решает, что это Сэм во всем виноват, огромный придурок, врет сквозь зубы, и продавец выбирает именно этот момент, как раз, когда Дин уже придумал, что сказать, и отдает маленького зеленого плюшевого медведя.

— Вот, мистер, хорошо стреляли.

Сэм покачивается на пятках, засунув руки в карманы.

— Неплохо стрелял, Текс. Жаль, что в последнюю не попал. Обидно-то как.

Дин таращится на Сэма, а тот ухмыляется, как сам дьявол, и вдруг его буквально изнутри разрывает порочное счастье.

Он так залип на Сэме, что это уже даже не смешно.

Он сует медведя брату.

— Держи, можешь рассказать ему все свои надежды и мечты, прямо как настоящая девчонка. 

И он пытается спрятаться за улыбкой, может, у него даже это получается.

— Назову-ка я его Дин-младший.

— Пойду-ка я тебя пристрелю где-нибудь.

— Ты промахнешься, как ты уже продемонстрировал ранее, — отбрыкивается Сэм, тыча пальцем медведю в пузо. — Он похож на тебя.

Дин закатывает глаза, идет вперед, хоть и не знает, куда именно. Ему просто надо проветрить голову, брат его с ума сводит, даже не стараясь. Как, впрочем, в любой другой день.

— Ну правда же. Зеленый, придурковатый. С идиотской улыбкой. Небось, думает, что подарок небес. Да ты посмотри на его галстук—бабочку. Ясное же дело, он слишком сильно старается.

Впереди толпа людей, и Дину именно туда и нужно, нужно отвлечься.

Конкурс силачей — давайте, друзья, выходите, помашите молотом, позвоните в колокол. Дин ухмыляется.

— Давай, сасквотч, думаешь, ты сильнее меня?

Сэм вздыхает, понимая, что его берут на слабо.

— Может, просто вернемся в тир? Я стреляю не хуже тебя, — говорит он, а потом крутит медведем, будто тот танцует. — По крайней мере, не хуже. Я уж точно не промахнусь.

— О, ты что, испугался молота?

Парень поднимает глаза. И поднимает. Смотрит на Сэма, говорит:

— Черт, старик, не знаю даже, стоит ли тебе вообще что-то доказывать, но так уж и быть, твои деньги.

Сэм запихивает медведя в карман, и внутри Дина пропасть становится все больше, шире; брат стоит, словно колосс с молотом в руках, а зеленый медведь с идиотским галстуком, торчащий из кармана, будто криво улыбается, господи, как меня только угораздило, и младший брат, черт, да он же мое всё.

Первая попытка, груз почти долетает до звонка, и Дин думает, что Сэм притворяется, не старается на самом деле, но Сэм смотрит ему прямо в глаза, словно бросает вызов, и пробует еще раз.

Динь!

Толпа ликует. Дин уже и забыл, что они не одни.

Зазывала дает Сэму огромного плюшевого тигра, и Дин просто не может удержаться:

— Молодцом, тигр.

— Ну что, хочешь объяснить, почему у меня больше? – спрашивает Сэм, облизывая губы и улыбаясь так широко, что Дину почти хочется его стукнуть.

Дин пожимает плечами, просто не может сказать ни слова, иначе проговорится, ляпнет что-нибудь и на блюдечке поднесет Сэму свое сердце. Он еще раз пожимает плечами, и Сэм странно на него смотрит.

— Эй, сахарная вата!

Вместе они систематически проходятся по всем игровым павильонам, раздавая выигранные призы. Сэм оставляет себе зеленого медведя в кармане, в руках тащит огромного тигра, и вдруг они оказываются на чертовом колесе. Дин не уверен, как он тут очутился, в покачивающейся кабинке вместе с Сэмом. Небо медленно темнеет, а внизу загораются огни.

— Хочешь тигра? — спрашивает Сэм.

Дин почему-то напуган до чертиков, ему хочется сквозь землю провалиться. Нет. Это Сэм выиграл тигра, честно выиграл, в какой-то игре, в которой только он мог быть победителем, а он ведь его брат, он научил Сэма делиться. Неудивительно, что Сэм предлагает. 

— Не, старик, оставь себе. Того гляди уже и имя придумал, — безразлично протягивает Дин, стараясь не качать кабинку.

Внизу продолжается конкурс скрипачей, так что они сидят, едят и слушают, наблюдая за шустрыми пальцами, летающими по струнам, слушают музыку, льющуюся, словно пот. Сэм сидит так близко, что медвежья голова тычется Дину в бок.

Уже темно, когда они выходят из палатки, и у ярмарочного ограждения началась игра в футбол, освещаемая фарами пикапов и минивэнов. Они останавливаются посмотреть. Конечно же, они болеют за разные команды, и даже это превращается в соревнование.

— Серьезно, у моего квотербека отличный бросок.

— Да уж, попадал бы он еще в ресивера, а не в бедный «Форд», может даже заработал бы пару очков команде. Суть же в том, чтобы счет был в твою пользу.

— А то я не знал, спасибо, капитан Очевидность.

Маленькая девочка таращится на Сэма во все глаза — тот глупо выглядит, с тигром и зеленым медведем, и Дин легонько толкает его. Сэм машет рукой, и девочка улыбается:

— Тебе нравятся тигры?

Она кивает, и Сэм продолжает:

— Ты их не боишься?

Она качает головой. Мать внимательно наблюдает за ними, но Дин улыбается своей «мы не страшные» улыбкой, а потом девочка произносит:

— Они ведь большие котята.

Сэм улыбается во все зубы, отдает девочке плюшевого тигра.

— Он тебя защитит, — говорит он, и мать улыбается, машет им.

В машине слышно, как ярмарка еще гудит, но Сэм зевает так, что кажется, он сейчас челюсть вывернет, и Дин не отстает, потому что все, что связано с Сэмом — заразно. Дин уже у двери, почти открывает дверь, но Сэм встает рядом, опирается о машину.

— Ты был прав, — признается он, и Дину опять страшно до чертиков. Думал, отпустило, но нет. Сэм продолжает: — Ярмарка. Было здорово.

Он пытается пихнуть Дина, и Дин пихает в обратную, но уже темно, они устали, земля неровная и, блядь, да кто вообще знает. Дин ступает в яму, спотыкается, летит мордой прямо в своего невъебенно огромного, как дерево, брата.

Дин с ума сошел, точно, это все из-за шума и огней. Ему мозги промыли, улыбка Сэма – вот, что ему мозги промыло. Он тянется, открыв рот, к шее Сэма, прикасается губами, проводит языком, кусает кожу. Он чувствует Сэма на вкус. Как теперь это забыть?

Сэм издает какой-то звук, низкий и удивленный.

И Дин приходит в себя.

Он неуклюже пытается встать, снова спотыкается, но теперь отступает назад.

— На, поведешь. Я слишком устал, чтобы садиться за руль.

— Дин.

Он вслепую бросает Сэму ключи — ну, или куда-то в его сторону, бредет вокруг машины, забирается на пассажирское сиденье и буквально приклеивается к двери, притворяясь, что уснул.

Это чудо. Дин уверен, это — чудо, потому что Сэм не говорит ни слова, поворачивает ключ и вот они снова потерялись где-то в Вирджинии.

Они уже в Огайо, а Сэм все еще чувствует губы Дина на коже.

Каким-то образом ему удалось пронестись через Вирджинию, наблюдая в темноте за машинами с номерными знаками Мэриленда и Пенсильвании. Он доверяется своему чутью, выбирая дорогу, понять не может, как Дин умудрился потеряться, потому что даже Дин, если сосредоточится, может найти север. Но, может, Дин точно так же притворяется в умении находить дорогу, как и спит сейчас.

Светает, солнце поднимается все выше; Сэм проезжает мотель, но пока не может остановиться, не может уснуть. После ярмарки он устал, но потом же все это случилось у машины, и Дин такой, блядь, теплый рядом, и его рот будто вкачал адреналина прямо в сердце. Сэм всю ночь ехал, волновался, чем выдал себя, и он так и не придумал, что теперь делать. Он пока не может уснуть. Если он закроет глаза, это все может исчезнуть. Он не может. Нет.

Сэм и не знал, что брат может скрывать от него такие огромные, просто гигантские вещи, как будто он под одеждой крылья прятал, или сердце оборотня в груди, которое рано или поздно взяло бы верх. Так оно и кажется. Сэма укусили, он стал оборотнем и теперь бежит, что есть сил, рядом с Дином. Они оба не те, за кого себя выдавали.

Кажется, что все мышцы натянуты, будто он и впрямь бежит; одежда прилипла к коже, мешает двигаться, он хочет снять ее, сбросить, словно шкуру, как змея. Переоденется и все станет понятнее. Он разберется, что делать с этим открытием.

Ведь он делал все это в одиночку так долго, ему следовало знать: нельзя обмануть лжеца.

Они проезжают мимо прачечной, в витринах отражается солнце, и Сэм не думает дважды, просто тормозит и паркуется, резко и дергано, никак не может перестать думать. Ничего не понимая, он будит Дина. Ну, пихает его в плечо и говорит:

— Эй, старик, я пойду, постираю одежду. Спи или сходи за кофе.

Он открывает багажник, достает сумки и четвертаки, оставленные на черный день, залетает в прачечную. Сэму просто нужно заняться чем-то простым, чтобы разобраться, что же делать дальше, потому что, черт, губы Дина у него на шее, и Сэм просто не мог отказать.

Сэм не мог отказать, потому что это Дин, и Дин забирается ему прямиком под кожу, высушивает изнутри и поселяется прямо под ребрами, течет внутри вместо крови по венам. Сэм хочет, чтобы он там остался, навсегда, аминь, вот такой он собственнический ревнивый эгоист. Дин принадлежит ему, все, никаких вопросов.

Может, он сошел с ума. Наконец-то. Какое облегчение.

Надо переодеться, где же переодеться, ага, вот уборная. Сэм находит последнюю чистую пару джинсов, футболку, носки и трусы. Он сбрасывает старую кожу, чтобы надеть новую, стоит в маленькой кабинке с граффити на стенах. Сегодня первый день твоей новой жизни.

В Огайо. В прачечной. Он просто так стирает одежду, потому что влюблен в брата, и он хранил это втайне, сидя на пассажирском сиденье, а теперь все знают.

Он идет вглубь прачечной, выбирая машинки у окна.

— Чувак, что за нахер, — произносит Дин откуда-то сзади, будто он монстр какой и пришел сожрать Сэма. Сэм с радостью ему сдастся.

— Э-э-э… нам нужная чистая одежда, — отвечает Сэм. — Увидел указатель, решил постирать. Серьезно, старик, твоими носками можно слона убить на расстоянии двадцати шагов.

— И ты решил, что сейчас самое время заняться стиркой?

— А когда, если не сейчас?

Дин проводит ладонью по лицу, не смотрит Сэму в глаза; ничего страшного, Сэм тоже старается не смотреть на него.

— Пойду за кофе, — решает Дин. — И даже спрашивать не буду.

— Одежда воняет. Серьезно. Смотри, убьешь кого своей вонью, — кричит Сэм ему в спину, не думая.

Нет ничего нового, это ведь они. Обычный день, минимум сна, и в конце концов кофеин, когда Дин вернется, а он ведь вернется, потому что он брат Сэма, он не оставит его здесь, хоть он и впустую угрожает постоянно это сделать. Сэм стоит посреди прачечной, запихивает одежду в машинку, оплачивает все четвертаками, собранными по углам бардачка. Сама машина стоит на парковке, в безопасности, блестит на солнце. А Сэм чихает от запаха порошка.

Сэм понимает.

Он садится на стиральную машинку, ждет Дина. Находит зеленого медведя в кармане куртки, печенье с предсказанием из драконьего ресторана в Небраске – эти печенья ведь не портятся, – разламывает его как раз в тот момент, когда звенит колокольчик над дверью, Дин заходит внутрь, держа в руках кофе и газету подмышкой.

— Ты должен был съесть его, когда я съел свое, именно так печенье с предсказанием и работает. Сэм, таковы же правила, — нудит Дин. – Какое у тебя предсказание?

— Твои таланты принесут тебе высшую похвалу и престиж, — зачитывает Сэм, хрустя печеньем, и Дин заканчивает за него:

— В постели.

Сэм смеется, и Дин пытается выпить кофе слишком быстро, ничего, думает Сэм, хоть он и поперхнулся.

Он накрывает рот Дина своим в быстром легком поцелуе. Он вспоминает, как сделал то же самое, когда был маленький, а потом Дин вытирал рот рукой и ругал его, «хорош уже, Сэм, уже большой для этого, иди, почисти зубы».

Один поцелуй, но Сэму мало, он тянется за вторым, третьим, просто потому, что может, а потом отстраняется и раскрывает газету, доедает печенье, делает длинный глоток кофе.

Он чувствует себя спокойно, спокойнее, чем за очень долгое время, в своей тарелке.

Дин произносит:

— Хм.

— Что?

— Ничего. Дай мне секцию с комиксами.

У Сэма нос чешется от порошка, он чихает, и Дин закатывает глаза.

У Сэма уже спина болит сидеть на стиральной машинке, поэтому они перемещаются на пластиковые стулья; через час даже они не будут лучше. Дин сажает зеленого медведя на машинку, чтобы тот охранял их одежду.

— Смотри, просто дай Дину-младшему дробовик, и он еще сильнее будет на тебя похож, — говорит Сэм. – Готов подстрелить все, что движется. Но, конечно, он промахнется.

— Ха-ха-ха, охренеть как смешно, — бормочет Дин. — Смейся-смейся.

— Так грустно. Он ведь всего лишь маленький медведь, он не заслуживает быть таким же слепым и тупым, как ты.

— Так грустно, что у тебя так и не появилось новых шуток.

Сэм бьет Дина по ноге, и тот хватает его за запястье, тянет Сэма за руку, и все, он пойман, пытается решить, как лучше продолжать бой на этих хреновых пластиковых стульях, но Дин целует его; битва только началась. 

Он уже знает дорогу в туалет, так что затащить туда Дина не проблема. Но вот ожидание, пока они доберутся до комнаты, пока запрутся там, пока он начнет на практике применять все, чему научился. Именно из-за ожидания Сэму кажется, что он сейчас умрет. А еще из-за того, какой у Дина раскрасневшийся рот.

Еще один гребаный туалет, и еще одна почти-драка. Ближний бой, рукопашная.

— Надо было тебе трахнуть меня в том туалете в Миссисипи, — говорит Сэм, облизывая Дину щеку, пока тот прикусывает Сэму ключицу. 

— Я бы трахнул, да ты убежал.

— Придурок, ты тогда слишком тупил, чтобы заметить.

— Я-то? Вот ты сучка, удивительно, как ты вообще что-то замечаешь, со своими идиотскими волосами на глазах. 

— Ой, да иди ты, — отзывается Сэм, расстегивая Дину джинсы и запуская руку брату в трусы. Дин выдыхает.

— Все дразнишь, ты… вот же блядь, думаешь, тебе все с рук сойдет.

Сэм дрочит Дину, жестко и быстро, говорит.

— Еще как сойдет.

И в следующий момент Дин обхватывает стояк Сэма – у него просто до боли стоит — и прикусывает ему нижнюю губу.

Они двигаются неуклюже, шумят слишком сильно, Сэм ведь новичок в этом деле, доводит Дина до края, и Дин тянет его за собой; он пропадает в поцелуях, даже с картой из тел под кончиками пальцев, и те же самые инстинкты срабатывают, только по—другому, Дин смотрит на Сэма так, будто тот – явление Христа народу.

И потом, когда Дин произносит «Сэмми», голос у него ломается, и он закрывает глаза.

Они забывают про аккуратность, и Сэм опускается на колени. Ничего, главное, что он во всем разобрался.

В Огайо они впервые пытаются потрахаться, и плюшевый медведь случайно оказывается на второй кровати, от чего у Дина пропадает все настроение.

— Сэм, он смотрит на нас своими маленькими глазюками.

Дин хочет спрятать гребаного зеленого медведя, развернуть его, да что угодно с ним сделать, но путается в одеялах, валит на пол лампу, и Сэм потом чуть не режет ноги об осколки, когда свет гаснет, потому что на улице охренеть какая гроза, которая началась на закате, и в любой момент кровать может рухнуть, или замкнет побитую лампу, начнется пожар, к ним на порог примчится полиция, да блядь, мало ли что может случится. Дин порядком взбесился, он ведь уже раздел Сэма и все такое прочее, и потом вся эта херня случается, блядь, просто из ниоткуда.

После такого и взрослый заплачет. Почти.

В итоге медведь оказывается в багажнике.

Дин увозит их из города, из штата, вот такой он суеверный, это же Сэм, а не кто-то еще, Сэм для него всё, так что он позаботится о всех мерах предосторожности, о каких только можно, пусть даже Сэм и ржет без остановки.

— Из штата-то зачем уезжать?

Но в кровати они оказываются чуть дальше по дороге, в Миссури. На этот раз они все делают правильно, и у Сэма, лежащего снизу, весь мир переворачивается, Дин заново открывает для себя Сэма, снова, и снова, и снова.

Дальше, после остановок в заправочных туалетах («Чувак, хватит с нас уже этих туалетов, они уж точно не созданы для сасквотчей!», — говорит Дин, а Сэм отвечает: «А что, по-твоему, они сделаны для коротышек?» — и Дин отсасывает ему, чтобы заткнуть.) и отметок в несколько миль за плечами, с различной степенью загруженности дороги, Сэм говорит:

— Дин, если ты не тормознешь у какого-нибудь мотеля, я тебя к себе на расстояние пушечного выстрела не подпущу.

— Я тебе покажу пушечный…

— Даже не говори, — срывается Сэм, может, потому что Дин гладил пальцами внутренний шов его джинсов последние минут десять.

Где-то в Миссури Дин сдается, позволяет Сэму делать с ним, что тому вздумается, нового в этом тоже ничего нет, он бы позволил Сэму собственное сердце съесть, если понадобилось бы.

Но для него это все в новинку, все так по-дурацки, и Дин постоянно чувствует себя пьяным и одновременно напуганным до чертиков.

Он не знает, что делать, особенно, когда Сэм улыбается ему, не знает, куда девать руки, не уверен, что сейчас ляпнет, или почему Сэм вообще берет его на слабо, Сэм… и как он кладет руки Дину на бедра, как засыпает, лежа на нем, и как обнаженное тело блестит от пота, пока они смотрят ужасные фильмы по телеку.

Они втиснулись за маленький столик, черт бы побрал эти закусочные со своими миниатюрными столами, но пахнет просто отлично, жиром и яйцами, подливкой и беконом, сосисками и маслом.

Кофе просто ужасный, нарушений всех норм здоровья, и всё встает по местам, когда Дин делает глоток, стуча зубами о кружку, а Сэм насыпает сахар и льет сливки так, будто он только сахар со сливками и хочет выпить.

Все это так знакомо и старо, изношено, как дырки на джинсах, как помятая Сэмова футболка, случайное пятно от отбеливателя на воротнике, так же, как и то, что Дин сначала надевает оба ботинка и только потом завязывает шнурки.

Но для него это все в новинку, все так по—дурацки, но он больше не боится, и Сэм ворует у него кусок омлета, капая соусом на стол.

Сэм вытирает пятно, а Дин крадет у него кусок бекона.

— Чувак, хватит красть мой завтрак.

— Первый начал, Сэмми.

— Дин, ради всего святого, хоть бобы не ешь, а.

— Тогда ты не ешь все пять кусков бекона.

— Пей свой кофе. Если будешь ворчать без конца, не поеду никуда с тобой, — говорит Сэм, жуя бекон.

Дин смотрит на него сердито.

— Этот кофе — преступление против человечества. Ты смерти моей хочешь?

— Не в первый раз.

Сэм ухмыляется, потому что Дин действительно больше не боится, но он чувствует себя пьяным, когда тянется через стол, хватает Сэма за футболку, за пятно от отбеливателя на воротнике, и целует брата.

На рубашке остаются омлет и соус чили, а Сэм опрокидывает чашку с сахаром, сливками и кофе. Но все просто охренеть, как здорово, лучше, чем что-либо в мире.

И Сэм даже позволяет ему украсть еще один кусочек бекона.

В Айове Сэм просыпается, укутанный сверху Дином: тот перебросил через Сэма руку, будто тот еще одна подушка, а сам уткнулся лицом Сэму в плечо. Он ерзает, будто проверяя, и Дин чуть не брыкается, бормочет: «Сэмми, хватит».

Дин открывает глаза, смотрит на Сэма долгое мгновение, а потом говорит:

— Твоим дыханием можно краску смывать. А кофе у меня нет.

Сэм не уверен, как одно связано с другим.

— Ты хочешь сказать…

— Ты бесполезен.

— Отсоси.

— Иди на хуй, — Дин прижимает Сэма к матрасу, улыбается, будто что-то замышляет коварное, так, что сразу понятно — грядет война и никакой горячей воды, потому что они слишком долго торчат в душе.

Улыбка Дина – это вызов, а брат научил Сэма не уходить от вызова, брат научил Сэма грязно сражаться, поэтому он лижет Дину горло, оставляя длинную влажную полоску, слышит собственное имя, произнесенное сломленным голосом.

Позже они покупают завтрак по пути из города. Может, они отправятся на запад. Дин бросает пакетики с сахаром Сэму в голову и говорит:

— Зачем я только тебя терплю, Сэмми?

А Сэм отвечает, меняя музыку:

— Смотри на дорогу, думал, ты знаешь, как вести эту штуковину.


End file.
